


Equivalent Exchange

by Riu1122



Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis Size, Size Kink, Size theft, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riu1122/pseuds/Riu1122
Summary: No this isn't FMA fanfiction. NSFW. Features: cock growht, cock shrinking, dubcon, furry.





	

Riu sat at the bar, idly spinning the ice in the glass that previously held a White Russian in circles. The 6’0”, auburn-furred squirrel anthro had their legs crossed, and with their free hand, idly twirled a lock of their pastel pink headfur. As they sat, they allowed their bushy identically-pink tail to swish lazily back and forth behind them. To any casual observer they appeared lost in a daydream or deep thought, though really Riu was taking in and considering their surroundings carefully

The place was fairly crowded, though perhaps a bit light for a Friday evening at a popular gay club. Riu wouldn’t know; they were from a city comfortably far from here. The slim squirrel didn’t want to be anywhere they might be recognized, considering their goals for the evening. To tell the truth, they were anxious about it as all hell.

It is a universal constant of all gay bars that a twink-ish rodent alone at the bar will not remain so for long, particularly when they have the ass of a bottom-heavy swimmer. A tall Palomino, about 6’6”, ambled up beside them and boldly took a seat (“ambled” was the most kind way to say it, to Riu it equally resembled a drunken stagger). 

“Howdy sweet thing.” His voice was deep and smooth, and had a beautiful Southern lilt to it, though it came through the filter of mild inebriated slurring.

Riu looked up, pretending to notice the horse anthro for the first time. “Oh, hello,” they said, as innocent and sweetly as they knew how. The equine’s pupils were clearly dilated, yeah, he was pretty drunk.

“Can I buy the handsome man a drink?”

Well, Riu wasn’t really a man, but they weren’t about to split hairs with a potential conquest. “That’d be lovely. I like Blood & Honey; I think they got it on tap here.”

The horse ordered himself a Bud Lite, and began to flirt. He introduced himself, but Riu forgot his name within moments. Riu played along with the motions, laughing at the horse’s jokes and responded with their own flirtatious overtones. They both already knew where this was going. As they chatted amicably, Riu took the chance to appraise the prey that had so obligingly come to them. He was a good-looking equine, really; his hair was a pale milk chocolate, contrasting sharply with the shocking blond of messy mane and tail. Like every horse anthro and their uncle, he looked a total gymrat; thickset, wide, muscular shoulders, pecs that bulged through his tight tee-shirt, and most prominently, absolutely huge quads, nearly splitting the seams on his jeans.The most gratifying sight of all though was the impressive and unmistakable bulge of his huge sheath and balls. God, Riu loved horses.

Riu was antsy though. They just wanted to get on with things, truth be told. After their drinks were served and they had worked their way through some of them while talk, Riu boldly slipped a paw onto the horse’s thigh, “Hey, how about we get outta here?”

They had hardly been talking for 5 minutes, and their beers were each still ⅓ full, but the end result was a foregone conclusion. May as well get on with it.

“Sure, baby,” The horse purred smoothly.

“You live around here, stud?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The palomino’s apartment was only blocks away, thankfully. The pair, both too toasted to drive anywhere, walked side-by-side. They continued the superficial motions of getting to know one another. The horse was a law student, 2nd year, blah, blah, in all honesty, Riu was disinterested. The less they knew about their target, the better, probably.

The walk only took a few minutes. Riu stood behind tonight’s conquest as he fumbled with his keys in front of his first-floor apartment door. He opened the door, flicking on the lights as he entered.

Riu followed. It was not an awful apartment; clearly meant for and lived in by college students and bachelors. It was messy though; clothes lay in piles and on the backs of chairs.

“Nice place you got- mmph!” Riu’s platitudinous compliment was cut off as the palomino pushed them against the wall, covering their mouth with his own. He pushed his thick tongue into Riu’s mouth, and the squirrel melted into the horse’s kiss.

The horse was an energetic kisser to say the least; he bit at Riu’s lips, dug his tongue into their mouth. Riu responded in kind, the two going at each other wildly. The horse’s hands already grasped at Riu’s pants, rubbing the fat bulge in the front.

“Mm, you got something special in there for a squirrel, doncha?” The horse asked breathily, breaking the kiss for the first time since walking through the door. He didn’t allow Riu time to answer, however, instantly resuming the kiss.

The horse struggled with the button on Riu’s pants for a second before it popped open and he yanked the zipper down. Riu helped, pushing the waistband down with the horse, and wriggling their tail free from the specially cut hole in the back of their shorts, the pink, prehensile limb springing back up to twitch behind their head as their lips remained locked with the horse’s.

As the horse had suspected, Riu was packing big time, particularly for a squirrel anthro. His tight pink boxer-briefs clung to a bulge of quite massive proportions. The swell of two tangerine-sized balls, coupled with an impressively thick hose showed clearly through the fabric.

The twinky squirrel broke their mouth away from the horse’s, grabbing the hem of their shirt and peeling it off over their head. The now-mostly-naked, lithe squirrel’s torso was slim and tight, slight pecs visible thru thein downy fur.

“God you are so hot,”the horse breathed, hands feeling up his partner’s body, pinching Riu’s pert nipples.

“Thanks, babe. Now let me see you.” Riu grabbed the palomino’s shirt, lifting the fabric up. The horse took over, pulling the rest of the way off. He was as jacked as he had appeared through his shirt; he had amazing definition, and his big, juicy pecs and bulging biceps rippled with every movement.

“Fuck,” Riu said appreciatively, “You’re not too shabby yourself. Maybe we should move to the bedroom?” 

The horse led them down the corridor and into a small bedroom. A queen-sized mattress and boxspring laid out on the floor passed for a bed, and hanging from the wall was a large, tye-dyed swatch of fabric. Clothes and miscellania covered the floor. Riu pushed the horse to sitting on the bed, then dropped to their knees; they wanted that cock already. They undid the palomino’s pants as he placed a hand on the back of the prostrate squirrel’s head.

Riu pulled the pants down slowly, the horse lifting his hips to help. The impressive bulge in the equine’s tighty-whiteys came into view inch by glorious inch. His crotch was fantastic; Riu could plainly see he was still sheathed, yet the bulge was bigger than most they had seen before, nestled beautifully between the horse’s monster quads. As soon as the waistband of the jeans cleared the melon-sized bulge, Riu yanked them the rest of the way down to the horse’s ankles.

Riu rubbed the bulge lovingly with a paw, feeling the hot flesh just beneath the fabric. The palomino gave an approving moan and stroked the back of Riu’s head. Riu grasped the apple sized sack through the undies, feeling the fat, heavy balls, roiling with cum.

Without wasting another moment, Riu hooked their digits on the waistband and yanked the underwear down. The muscular horse’s junk flopped out, his balls dangling loosely in their leathery sack, his huge, fist-thick flare just beginning to poke out the sheathe. 

“Now you, honey,” The palomino breathed huskily. Riu pulled down their own undergarments, their impressive 8 inch semi flopping out between their thighs. “Mmm…” The horse moaned softly, and a bit more of his shaft emerged from the sheathe, “That’s some piece you got there.” 

Riu wrapped their paws around the huge sheath and squeezed. With that little bit of encouragement, the thick horsecock spilled the rest of the way out, inches at a time, til 16” of the horse’s chubby smacked against his leg, reaching to his knees.

“Fuck… your cock is amazing!” Riu was enamored, “I need to take it.” They tried not to laugh at their own little joke. They hefted the massive horsecock in one paw, lifting it just below the flare. The length of the cock sagged between their paw and the equine’s crotch. It really was an impressive specimen; gently, and 2-handed, Riu began to slowly jerk the half-hard and growing cock.

Slowly, the drunk horse’s cock inflated in Riu’s hands as they jerked it gently off. Past 17” and then 18”, a foot and a half of stallion dick. Riu opened their mouth, tongue sticking out and reaching forward to give the first-thick flare a long, slow lick along the gaping pisslit. He tasted the acrid aftertaste of urine and the salty warmth of fresh prejism just starting to well up from the depths of the palomino’s dick.

Riu’s own cock was rock-hard already, rigid and dripping at 10” long. The object of their worship, though, was now twice that length and still not fully erect. Riu opened their mouth wide, and took in the blunt head of the horsecock.

“Oh yeah…” The palomino murmured as Riu struggled to engulf the end of the monster cockhead for the first time. One of the many beauties of equine pricks was that they were gloriously long while usually being manageably thick. This one was giving Riu trouble though; the shaft was about 3 inches thick, the flare widening to a butthole-clenchingly girthy 4 inch diameter. Riu had had run-ins with bigger dicks (eg: an elephant who only rivaled the horse for length, but totally blew him away for girth), but this was the largest cock they’d seen that they could actually handle successfully.

Riu wasted no time. Relaxing their throat they dove forward, taking the first 7” instantly. The fat flare just barely entered their throat before they pulled back again, leaving just an inch in. They tongued the wide cumslit, eliciting another moan from the horse and a small jet of precum splashing over Riu’s mouth.

They dove down on the cock again, taking a full 10”, the length of the cock entering the esophagus. They began to piston up and down, each time taking a little more of the massive shaft. The palomino was no fully hard at a rigid 24&½”, just over two feet of brown, throbbing flesh. Riu had already swallowed half. 

Supporting themself on their left paw, Riu grasped the base of the monster with their right, only able to encircle about three quarters of the girth. They began to jerk the horse off in time with their head’s movement. 

They swallowed around the fat shaft in their throat, the soft muscles massaging the hot dickflesh. The horse grabbed the sides of the squirrel’s head. He began to gently thrust upwards into Riu’s mouth, shoving his thick prick deeper into their throat.

“Fuck, your mouth is so fucking good,” The palomino moaned, muscles rippling as he continued to facefuck the slim rodent, slowly increasing the depths of his thrusts and their ferocity, “I’ve never had anyone treat my cock this good.”

As the horse continued to thrust into Riu’s mouth, they did all they could to pleasure the equine ever more. Their throat muscles contracted and squeezed expertly, even as the thick cock thrust in and out, forcing its way deeper into their esophagus. Each time the horse withdrew his cock til just the fat flare remained in Riu’s mouth, the squirrel lashed the fat cockhead with their tongue. The blowjob was, in a word, fucking fantastic. The inebriated horse had fireworks going off in his head; he was used to twinks calling themselves size queens and going crazy over his dick, but this was the first time such a twink actually could back it up with their cocksucking prowess.

“I-I don’t know if I can last- ugh!” The horse was shaking, the pleasure was so intense. He normally had incredible staying potential, but this lithe little squirrel was driving him totally insane. He ceased his humping, but instantly Riu picked up the slack, diving down to take 16” of the shaft. They wanted the equine’s jizz, and now.

The horse moaned again. Internally, Riu was ecstatic. ‘Cum for me!,’ they thought, ‘I want your load!’   
19 inchs of the fat horse cock were buried in their throat, the monster shaft completely filling their esophagus. Relaxing as much they could, Riu plunged their head down further, taking another 6”, swallowing the whole shaft smoothly and burying their whiskers in the horse’s pubic bush. The monstrous flare of the horse dick actually slid through the tight sphincter at the bottom of their esophagus, penetrating their stomach. 

The horse gasped, and called out, “I- I’m cumming!” The throbbing shaft spasmed in the lithe squirrel’s mouth. The thick flare swelled in Riu’s stomach, and the first heavy blast of hot cum shot out inside them, coating their insides.

The palomino was in heaven; no one had ever swallowed the entirety of his dick, yet the squirrel was taking it like a pro. But something felt strange, even as he thrust his cock into his bitch’s mouth, he could feel his flare moving upwards in the squirrel’s throat.

Riu was incredibly turned on as the hot horsecock hosed down their throat. Instantly, they felt their ability go to work. Riu’s large dick throbbed once, twice, growing hotter and warmer. Then it started to grow. Their already hefty cock stretched outward, thickening as it went.

The horse wasn’t sure what was going on; he was lost in the throes of orgasm, and yet he was growing concerned as he felt his dick continue to slide out of Riu’s throat, and quickly, despite the fact that the squirrel’s mouth was still flush with his groin. He looked down at his cocksucker, and gasped when he noticed the squirrel’s cock. It was bigger, almost certainly, probably 11” now, and visibly growing, the grapefruit-sized ballsack swinging gently between their thighs.

That was when he also noticed his nuts were shrinking. Usually the size of a grown fur’s clenched fist, they were noticeably less than that now, and as he watched, they were clearly shrinking.

It clicked all at once in the equine’s mind. His junk was getting smaller. The squirrel’s was getting bigger. He was literally having his manhood sucked out of him.

Riu continued to gulp down the creamy jism, guessing from the cessation of moaning and the palomino’s sudden gasp that his prey’d noticed what was going on. This was the part they loved the most: as guys realied their huge cocks would soon be gone, soon belong to them. Every cubic inch that disappeared from the horse’s junk reappeared on Riu’s. Every gram of mass the horsecock lost became part of the footlong and swelling monster between the squirrel’s legs.

The palomino pulled back, trying to extract his dick from the squirrel’s throat, but Riu grabbed him by the buttocks, locking him in place. The cock in his throat couldn't be more than 15 inches now, practically small for a horse of this one’s stature.

Riu’s prick swelled past 12.5” inches, and they just kept sucking more and more of the 14” shrinking dick. Riu’s own cock was growing longer less quickly than the horse’s grew shorter, but that only made sense; Riu’s cock was already much thicker than the horse’s had been: nearly 4 inches wide at its thickest.

Riu did a bit of quick math. They had been 10” long and 9”around: that was about 64 cubic inches of dickflesh. The horse they were draining was (or sorry, had been) 2 feet of dick and 3 inches wide: so he’d had about 169 cubic inches. That made him nearly 3 times bigger than Riu. The thought alone of all that mass becoming his made Riu’s expanding 13” dick want to jizz on the spot.

The size transfer accelerated; the stallion’s cock dwindled past a foot, pathetically tiny for a equine. Riu, on the other hand still kept growing, his cock now 14” and wide enough that both paws would not be able to reach around it. 

The horse’s orgasm was trailing off, and confident that they’d gotten all the cum out of the equine they’d get, Riu released him. The horse instantly pushed the squirrel away (which Riu consented to blithely, sitting back on the ground and watching the horse), and examined his dick. It was 10” long, and practically pencil-thin. He hadn’t been this small since he was a colt of 8 years.

He tried to think of something to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. He simply watched as it shrunk, past 9”, 8”, 7”. Riu’s cock grew in kind, thickening wider and wider, growing ever so slightly longer with every inch. 

The stallion cock was now now more than a cocktail weenie, and it dribbled a final few drops of jism as it shrunk to 5”, 4”, 3”, 2”... and finally it stopped.

The horse was left with naught but a button of a cocklet, and a sack that looked practically empty for how tiny his marbles were. But meanwhile, the squirrel sat satisfied, gently massaging their new 15 and then some inch, 5” wide prick. 

Riu stood, one paw still wrapped around the middle of their cock, fingertips not even close to touching.

The horse sat there, dazed and gaping, eyes darting between the augmented squirrel dick and their own microscopic nub. He moved his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out.

“Well, thanks for your generous donation,” the pink-haired fur said, mock-graciously. They gathered their clothes, not bothering to put them on, and walked out the bedroom, throbbing dick leading the way.

As they exited the horse’s apartment into the deserted night, cock swinging side to side with every step, they considered the evening. They’d have to go out more; the club scene was a lot more fun than they’d thought.


End file.
